This invention relates to cosmetology devices. More specifically, it relates to a pedicure file.
Pedicure devices are used to beautify and cleanse feet. One such device is a pedicure file. Pedicure files have abrasive surfaces of various levels of roughness, much like various grades of sandpaper. A measure of roughness of the abrasive surface of a pedicure file is called grit. Grit of common pedicure file surfaces typically run from 60 to 400. The abrasive particles of pedicure files are roughest with a grit of 60 and finest with a grit of 400.
Pedicure abrasive surfaces are typically placed on some backing material to form a pedicure file. The backing material provides the pedicure file with structural rigidity. Pedicure files are typically used to gently abrade the surface of the foot, removing dead skin particles and reducing the size of calluses. In the case of removing calluses, several different pedicure files with different grits will be used. Work on the callus will begin with a pedicure file having a smaller grit and therefore a rougher surface, gradually moving on up through the grit sizes, reducing the roughness of the abrasive surface on the pedicure file as the callus is removed.
The difficulty with typical pedicure files is that the area of the pedicure file covered by the hands of the pedicure technician is not available to use in an abrasive manner against the skin, and thus part of the surface area of the abrasive material is unavailable for use.